Change for Good!
by thecoldprincess
Summary: Someone decided to change his image.... well...WHO? FIND OUT! R&R pls! thanks!
1. Who's that hottie guy?

**Change for Good!**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Disclaimer: GetBackers is not mine…

"NGYAHAHAHAHA! Yeah yeah! I remembered that incident! It was really annoying for his part, ne?!" Ban's boisterous voice echoed all over Honky Tonk. Good thing there were no other customers. He held the glass of iced tea and gulped, but to his annoyance, there's no tea left. He did not even notice it. Well most probably because his eyes were closed. He called out. "Natsumi!! Another glass of iced tea please!"

Ban's taste was really weird. Iced tea in the middle of a rainy night? Pretty cold.

Natsumi knew that Ban would order again, so she prepared it beforehand. The bubbly black haired girl held the iced tea with her two small hands and moved towards Ban. "Here it is, Sir Ban!"

Ban smiled at her and said, "Thanks." Natsumi beamed at him too, then got back to her place. Pore was there, too, looking so wasted. His earnings for today didn't even reach the minimum level. Perhaps the people decided to stay in their homes to sleep.

Ginji, Ban and Hevn had been talking about a lot of things, particularly FUNNY things, and more specifically, the feminine-like KAZUKI.

Hevn gasped for more air. "AHAHAHA! Wait… Ban will you stop it now? It's over and my… tummy's already… aching! AHAHAHA!" Hevn held her tummy, still laughing hard.

Ginji didn't like this idea. He frowned a bit and said, "Hey guys, don't you think this is bad? I mean… Kazuki's not here… and we're like, making fun of him. You know I haven't seen him for almost two months since that incident had happened."

Hevn looked above. She saw the fluorescent light, then she mused. _Ginji's right._ Guilt covered her up, because she was the one who opened that topic again. "I think you're absolutely right, Ginji. He still hasn't showed up."

Ban also realized he was wrong. "Then, where had he gone?"

Natsumi heard all their chitchatting. Out of the blue, Kazuki entered her mind. She was there when that incident happened. Perhaps, it was not a big deal for them because Kazuki was always mistaken as a girl. The group was already used to it. But if she would really take time to think about it, almost certainly Kazuki must have encountered those situations EVERYDAY of his life. That was totally miserable, wasn't it? Kazuki had been so nice to all of them; And so she had always felt 'pity' for him.

She was thinking of Kazuki when somebody opened the door of Honky Tonk. Natsumi loudly huffed just to breathe when she saw the man. Ban, Ginji and Hevn stopped musing to look at the one who ruined the silence. Hevn's eyes widened. Ginji simply smiled at the brown-haired man – short-haired to be exact – and Ban plainly looked at him from head to foot. The evil eye man felt insecure; he was really sure that he is handsome… until this man came. Ban wanted to look at the mirror and see if he still looked good…

He's tall, -of about 5 feet 10 inches tall- His outfit was a black short sleeved shirt –which really revealed his obviously, newly developed muscles- and jeans which really fitted his long legs. His eyes narrowed, that was a manly gesture. Manly enough to make Natsumi fix herself and make Hevn leave the table to approach him immediately, which left Ban and Ginji wondering. They looked at each other. Ban uttered, "What's up with those girls?"

Natsumi greeted the young man nicely. "Good evening Sir! Welcome to Honky Tonk!"

The young man sat on the stool, placed his arm on the counter and smiled at Natsumi impishly. Natsumi felt the heat reach her cheeks. And when the brown-haired man turned his head to his right, he saw Hevn looking at him playfully than ever. He threw a smile back to Hevn and examined Hevn's clothes. He thought: _Mischievous… still._

Natsumi looked at the young man. "Sir, what's your order?"

His voice was barely heard. "You…"

Natsumi wasn't really sure of what she heard. "Pardon, sir?"

"How can I have a beautiful girl like you? Can you please tell me?"

Natsumi was shocked. She blushed and nervously bowed her head.

Hevn's eyes widened for the second time. She thought, _He doesn't like my beauty ne? Hmm…_

Ginji's eyes narrowed. "Ban-chan, you know I don't like the way he looks at Natsumi…"

Ban smiled devilishly at the thunder boy, "Heh, you're just jealous."

Turning into super deformed, Genji blushed intensely.

Ban patted Ginji's head while the thunder boy kept on moving in his place. Ban turned serious again. He looked at the man from head to foot once more. "Ya know Ginji… he… really looks… familiar to me. He… reminds me of someone… What do you think? Does he also look familiar to you?"

The super deformed thunder boy shook his head. "Nope, Ban-chan."

The mysterious brown-haired man held Natsumi's hand. "I want wine… NATSUMI."

He got everyone's attention, except Pore's for he was asleep.

Natsumi trembled… "Oh… y-y-you... know me? How…? I've got no ID here… ne?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S EFFECTIVE! IT'S EFFECTIVE!" The mysterious man burst into laughter.

Sweat dropped. Weird man.

"So you didn't recognize me after all? Sorry 'bout that." The young man asked, still huffing and giggling.

They were already mystified. They asked in chorus. "WHO ARE YOU??"

He smiled. He got something out of his pocket. Little bells. And… some kind of… a thread…

The group wheezed and… shouted at the top of their lungs, loud enough to disturb the whole of Tokyo…"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. The other one

**Change for Good!**

**A/N: Whoa, I am finally resurrecting from hell. MWAHAHAHAHA. XD I don't know if there's still a point doing this, but I'll do it anyway. :D  
**

**HunterKai - **Haha yeah I think he can pull off the make-over very well. Haha!

**Gabrielle Angelique - **For a change, I want him to have a different style, so there. XD

**Hikari - **I don't know if you can bump into this story again but hey thanks for the review. :D Yeah it's Kazuki!

**Angelic Priestess - **Haha you bet! But I thought he can really pull it off. :D

**Kerichi - **Hahahaha! Your reaction was hilarious. I plan to have some Kazuki and Natsumi goodness. :)

**Kage no Mae - **Thanks a bunch! Finally Kazuki makes himself manly, haha.

**Betchai - **Haha everybody knows so you might know it already! XD**  
**

**Chapter 2: The other one  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers for God's sake. XD**

Ban couldn't take his eyes off Kazuki. _Is this really Kazuki?_ _We were just talking about him and then he barges in, cool and all, with this…look?! Is apocalypse nearing or something?!_

"What made you..change this way, Kazuki?" Pore asked. He was awakened by the shouting a while ago, and gladly, he caught up immediately with the happenings. The others were too busy scrutinizing Kazuki; they can't even raise a simple question like this. The only word that came out from their big mouths is "WOW!"

Ginji in his super-deformed style fidgeted around Kazuki. He, too, could not believe that the ever feminine-like Kazuki had changed into something...big-time. Meanwhile, Natsumi was on Kazuki's back, spanking the thread master's shoulders; she was pretty amazed they were broader and more firm.

"Wow…" Natsumi said out of the blue. Kazuki smiled.

"Let's say, the circumstances told me to do so." The thread master spoke casually.

"Oy, be a little clearer." The evil eye master had already moved on from Kazuki's 'out' scene.

Kazuki chuckled. Ban was not sure if that chuckle was because he kind of bullied him, or if he was tickled by Hevn. She surely pressed Kazuki's muscles with amazement, almost like…sekuhara.*

"The incident two months ago." He casually replied.

Ban nodded in agreement. "That's understandable."

Kazuki smiled. "Not yet. The incident two months ago…has nothing to do with this." He said while looking at himself.

Ban raised an eyebrow at Kazuki.

But really. Just what exactly transpired two months ago?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fuchoin style master went to Ren's school to meet the redhead then. He surprised her every time he visited. Ren always thought Kazuki's last visit would be the last ever since Ren's 'confession' thing. But to her surprise, Kazuki actually visited more often.

"Ren…" Kazuki was on the other side of the road when he saw Ren come out of the gates. She did not notice Kazuki. On the other hand he was mindful of it. So he put out his little bells just so she could notice him. Everytime Kazuki did that, Ren looked at his direction, and their eyes meet. Not that she could hear the bells from a long distance, but she could somehow see the shiny, golden thing on the corner of her eye. Ren recognized it was him and waved a hand.

Just when Kazuki was about to cross to where Ren was, a car stopped in front of him.

"Hop in." said the driver.

Kazuki frowned. "What?"

"I said hop in. You're wishing for a good night tonight, aren't you?"

Kazuki's eyes widened_. What the fuck. This old geezer. Did he seriously believe I want some 'hitch' with the use of my bells? Kazuki thought._

"You were wishing with those bells, right? I can give you what you want. If money is all it takes."

Kazuki gritted his teeth. "I'm not a hooker. More than that, I'm a guy."

He looked at him from head to toe. Not even surprised. "Is that so? But I won't mind screwing you if you…look like that."

Kazuki was about to aim his thread at the man when a hand gripped his arm. He switched his head to see who bravely did that.

"Natsumi."

Without a single clue, Natsumi punched the driver on his face with all her might and willpower. Then she dragged Kazuki and they ran to wherever their feet would lead them, Natsumi still shaking her hand. That was hard.

Meanwhile, Ren was left there at school, not having a single clue of Kazuki and Natsumi's escapade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just thought I can't live on normally, looking like that." Kazuki smiled.

"What a pretty late realization. You've endured it for more than… half of your life, and yet…what a change!" Ban exclaimed, looking at Kazuki from head to toe. "It's still not clear to me."

Kazuki could not replace the smile from his face. He surely loved surprising people with his acts. "I can't divulge anything and everything to you. But I assure you, the hooker thing is not involved with my change of style. Right, Natsumi?"

Natsumi gasped, unready for Kazuki's question. Ginji looked at her expression intently. "You and Kazuki-chan are hiding something from us…" His tone was sad.

Kazuki immediately spoke for Natsumi. "It's not much of a big deal. You'll just laugh when you knew it."

"But I couldn't sleep for that!" Ginji was super-deformed again.

Kazuki laughed. " Don't worry, me and Natsumi are nothing but friends."

Ginji was back to his normal form, blushing. Natsumi was red, too. "I-I didn't mean _that_." The thunder boy said.

Kazuki smiled at him. "If you say so."

"Okay okay just let it go guys!" Hevn exclaimed.

Ban rolled his eyes. "But you can't let go of Kazuki's back."

"You mean, sexy back." Hevn retorted while hugging Kazuki from behind.

"Yeah, whatever." The evil eye master replied.

"Did you tell this to Shidou and others yet?" Hevn asked, still feeling Kazuki's back.

The Fuchoin style master just shook his head. All attention was on him and it was slowly making him uneasy, until Honky Tonk's door opened. A girl wearing a hat and a white flowery dress showed up. She closed her wet umbrella and made her way towards the group, then bowed her head. They were all looking at each other, confused. When she raised her head, they all narrowed their eyes and looked to see her face. The group still ignorant and clueless, Kazuki chuckled.

"Hey. Ren."

Big gasps can be heard all over the place.

Ban gritted his teeth and closed his eyes with much amazement. "Say, who wants to bet? The world sure is gonna end tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

***sekuhara - shortcut for sexual harassment. XD**

**You know how this goes. Leave a review okay? THANKS A BUNCH! XD**


	3. Flirting at Apaato

Change for Good!

Chapter 3: Flirting at Apaato

DISCLAIMER: GETBACKERS IS NOT MINE.

* * *

It's been a week since Kazuki's out scene, and when he finally spoke to the other members of his circle of friends, he earned a much bigger reaction than those from Honky Tonk people.

"_You even dragged Ren to this! OH MY!" Himiko exclaimed. _

"_Seriously, you shook the whole animal kingdom because of what you did." Shido casually said._

"_The hair Kazuki. It must be the hair that upsets me."Akabane regretfully told Kazuki. The jackal loved his long brown hair, apparently._

"_Ne Kazuki, I'm not sure if you're out of your mind, but I don't totally dislike the idea." The genius Makubex told him._

Kazuki heavily sighed, remembering his friends' comments. He and Ren were both on the latter's apartment and were seated on the sofa after spending a tiring day at Madoka's mansion, speaking about his change of image. He was comfortably wearing the usual men's clothes; white shirt and jeans. While Ren wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress, showing her feminine side. Kazuki had been examining the redhead's face for a while now, and he read sadness.

"I don't know what's with the commotion." Kazuki blatantly said. "Seems like they'll not get used to it for some time." He laughed.

"My grandpa is the best example. And he thinks we have a…thing going on. I'm sorry. It's all my fault…" Ren's tone was apologetic.

"I knew it. You're sad."

Ren's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

Kazuki held Ren's hand.

She was jumpy for a while with Kazuki's gesture. "B-But Kazuki, who wouldn't be? They're all telling you that you dragged me into this, and yet you don't say a damn thing! I am the one responsible…" Ren said, almost weeping.

"Ren… don't make a big deal out of it. They tend to overreact, but it ends there. So don't worry." Kazuki comforted Ren, squeezing her hand tightly.

The red-haired girl forced smile at Kazuki. "If all is ended, then we'll have to go back to our usual selves…"

"Maybe." He replied, tapping her red head for comfort. She blushed.

Kazuki laughed lightly.

"What?" Ren wondered why he laughed like that. Did he notice the blush on her cheeks?

"Nothing." But Kazuki's laugh got louder. Ren was becoming conscious.

"K-Kazuki!"

Kazuki smiled. "You're cute."

Ren blushed even more. "B-But Natsumi is cuter. Right?" Was there bitterness on her tone? She guessed not.

"You're the one I like, though." Kazuki's tone is serious. Ren felt her cheeks burn. Was it becoming obvious? And it was sinking to her that both of them were alone all along, in her apartment.

"Don't flirt with me! I won't--"

She was cut off when Kazuki's face was like an inch-far from her. She even rested her back on the arm of the sofa to have something to lean on. The girl couldn't help herself; she could already smell his sweet breath. "You won't what? Give in?" Kazuki smirked.

Ren blushed profusely. She thought maybe it was a good thing to make him change. His manly side was coming out; her feminine side was awakened. And it felt good.

Kazuki was looking at Ren's expression when he tried to kiss her. Ren closed her eyes but her face was wrinkled. It was an awkward position for her now.

But he didn't kiss her.

Kazuki chuckled. "Let's save this for tomorrow night… Sweet night Ren." He kissed her forehead and in an instant, he left.

Ren was still dumbfounded when Kazuki left her. "Tomorrow night…is our promenade." She thought out loud.

And everything flashbacked when she asked Kazuki to be his partner in the prom, being the reason of the Fuchoin style master's drastic physical change.

Maybe, she was really important for him. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Review review review! *begging * HAHA~ Thanks! Watch out for the next chapter! :D


End file.
